


Lab

by afrocurl



Category: Veronica Mars (TV), Veronica Mars - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, POV First Person, School
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-21
Updated: 2012-10-21
Packaged: 2017-11-16 18:39:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/542607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afrocurl/pseuds/afrocurl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Today's one of those days that Mr Wu hates. Here's why.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lab

**Author's Note:**

> Written for **fan-flashwork** 's School challenge.

Today is lab day.

I hate them. The kids do not care for the equipment, nor do they care for the class. I know, realistically, that these students are here because they need to meet the two year Science requirement to attend any decent college. Even more are looking to maintain the highest standards offered at Neptune High so they can go off to their elite liberal arts colleges, leaving behind those who not capable of reaching the same goals.

Lab days make those differences all the more clear.

It will only be one day. I can live with that.


End file.
